


Happy

by theflowergirlisdead



Category: Picturesque
Genre: Doubt, Kissing, M/M, Paranoia, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowergirlisdead/pseuds/theflowergirlisdead
Summary: Zach gets a text from Kyle, asking him to go to the elementary school playground, and things escalate from there.





	

Zach was sleeping peacefully until he got a text message. And it woke him up.

"Friggin' hell," he muttered drowsily and reached for his phone. He unlocked it and went to the Messages app.

**New Message (1):**

**Kyle: Come to the elementary school playground please**

Zach sighed before getting out of his bed. He checked his phone. It was seven forty-two in the morning! And on a Saturday, for god's sake! Why the hell was Kyle up so early? And why was he at the elementary school playground, out of all the places?

Zack mumbled a string of curse words before pulling on a long sleeved shirt and some jeans. He opened his bedroom door and went to the kitchen, grabbing a cereal bar and a jacket. He went to the front door and pulled on his shoes, along with his jacket.

He opened the front door, stepping outside before closing it. He unwrapped the cereal bar and started eating it while walking towards the direction of the playground.

When he got there he searched for Kyle. Kyle wasn't in any place visible to Zach.

He glanced around the playground. No Kyle. Where the hell was he? _Jesus…_ , he thought.

He went towards the play structure and started walking up the stairs and towards the entrance of the slide.

He sat on the seat built in the area and peered into the entrance of the slide, and there was Kyle, looking up at him. Zach chuckled. "Hi."

"Hello."

"What're you doing in there?"

"Dunno," Kyle replied.

"Can I join you?"

"If I move, I'm gonna fall."

"You won't," Zach told him.

Kyle looked at him skeptically. "How do you know?"

"I don't. But life is about taking chances, isn't it?"

"And that's why you take caution, because what if you fail? What if you die from one stupid mistake? You would have ended your life prematurely because of one mistake. And then it's over."

"Are-Are you paranoid about dying from falling down a slide?"

"I-I'm not paranoid."

"Then why worry? What's the point of worrying? There is none."

"I—"

"C'mon, move over. I'm sitting with you," Zach said, getting up.

Kyle sighed before moving over. Zach got up and sat down next to him, close enough that their bodies were touching.

"So, what'd you want to see me for?"

"I—you're gonna get mad… I shouldn't have woken you up… I'm sorry…"

"What if I wasn't asleep?"

"W-were you awake?"

"No."

"O-oh… I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean… it was a mistake."

"Nah, it's fine, man. So?"

"So what?"

"So… why did you invite me here on this fine morning?"

"I keep telling you, you're gonna get mad at me…" Kyle said, looking away from Zach.

"Try me," Zach challenged.

"I… Why did you start hanging out with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what compelled you to even _want_ to associate yourself with me? Why did you start talking to me? I mean… I don't even talk to anyone, really… I don't make an effort to socialize with anybody… Why?"

Zach paused for a moment. "I guess… I guess you just looked interesting. I mean, you were this shy kid in the back of the cafeteria with no one to sit with—"

"Yeah, so how did you even know who I _was?_ How did you even _notice_ me?"

"I just saw you around. Hallway, class, et cetera."

Kyle closed his eyes, leaning his head against the slide. "How many germs do you think are on this slide?" he asked, changing the subject.

Zach laughed. "No idea."

"How many kids do you think have been on this slide?"

"Us included?"

"No, Zach, you don't count as a kid, even though you have the mentality of a five-year-old," Kyle said, lifting his head up.

"I will push you down this slide," Zach laughed.

"No, you won't."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because if you did, I will drag you down with me and—"

"And?"

Kyle shut his mouth. _And kiss you if you don't shut up…_

He realized what he almost said. _Why am I so idiotic?_

"Kyle?"

He looked at Zach. "Nothing. I'll just—just d-drag you down…" he said, trying to mask his sadness.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes." _No…_

"A-Are you sure? You look kinda sad."

"I'm fine. I swear."

"If you say so."

"Mm," Kyle hummed, trying to avoid any conversation.

It was silent for five minutes. Five painfully awkward minutes. Zach was the one to break the silence.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"How much sleep did you get?"

"W-Why?"

"Because you look dead tired," Zach said worriedly.

"I-I didn't sleep that well last night. That's all."

"How many hours?"

"One half," Kyle answered quietly.

"You got thirty minutes of sleep? How are you even functioning properly right now?"

"I'm used to it, I guess…"

"You mean this is _normal_ for you?" Zach asked in disbelief.

"I-I usually get three to six hours of sleep… seven if it's a good day…"

"Okay, get up, we're leaving," Zach said, getting out of the slide.

"'We'?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, we. C'mon, get up, we're going to my house so you can sleep."

"I—Why?"

"Because you need sleep!"

"I feel fine, Zach, really, it's fine—"

"I will pull you out of this slide and legit carry you to my house if you don't get out of there."

"Carry me?"

"You're a lightweight, it won't be that difficult."

Kyle's cheeks flushed pink. He climbed out of the slide and stumbled, holding onto the railing for balance.

Zach grabbed Kyle's waist, steadying him. "Okay, I'm carrying you."

"You're not—"

"Too late," Zach interjected and grabbed Kyle, throwing him over his shoulders and holding onto his legs.

He sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing with the person who was carrying him, because he was scared that Zach would drop him. He trusted Zach—it was just his anxiety making a mess of his mind.

When they got to Zach's house, he set Kyle carefully down on the doorstep. "Can you stand okay?"

"Yes, Zach, it's fine, don't worry about me."

Zach unlocked the door, opened it, and let Kyle go inside first.

Kyle debated on whether to take his shoes off at the bottom of the stairs or just wear them in the house. There weren't any shoes down there, but he took them off anyway, because he didn't want to accidentally track dirt on the carpet.

Zach closed the door quietly behind himself and did the same. "C'mon, we can go to my room."

Kyle followed behind Zach, careful to not make any noise.

They entered Zach's room, and he shut the door. "Get in the bed, you need sleep."

"I'm fine—"

"You're not fine. I care about you, Kyle. So please, get in the bed and try to get some sleep."

Kyle decided not to argue and climbed into the bed and under the covers, moving as close to the wall as he could. He closed his eyes.

The weight of the bed shifted, so Kyle opened his eyes and turned his head. Zach was getting into the bed, too. They were _sharing_  the bed?

"W-What are you doing?" Kyle asked, feeling his face start to grow hot.

"Making up the hours I missed for sleeping," Zach replied, pulling the covers over himself.

"O-Oh."

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Zach asked worriedly.

"No—just wasn't expecting it."

"Oh. Okay. G'night," Zach said, closing his eyes.

"'Night," Kyle said quietly, unsure if Zach had actually heard him or not.

When Kyle woke up, Zach was pretty much spooning him. Kyle refused to open his eyes, scared that Zach would see that he actually enjoyed it. The probability of Zach freaking out and never speaking to him again was too high.

Kyle felt Zach stir—he was waking up. Soon Zach would realize what he was doing and push him away, denying anything that happened.

Except he didn't. He pulled Kyle's body closer towards him and rested his chin on Kyle's head. He chuckled— _why was he laughing?_ Kyle thought.

"I know you're awake, Kyle," Zach whispered in his ear. "Your eyelids flutter too much for you to be asleep and your breathing got quicker."

Kyle refused to open his eyes. Maybe if he just acted like he was still asleep, Zach would believe him.

Zach brushed Kyle's hair out of his face and started to lightly drag his fingers over Kyle's jawline, making his breathing hitch and heart race.

"Proof," Zach whispered. Kyle hesitantly opened his eyes, scared of Zach's reaction.

"Hello," Zach said.

"Hi," Kyle squeaked.

Zach smirked. "Am I making you nervous?"

"Kinda."

They were silent for about thirty seconds before Zach said, "I really want to kiss you right now."

"Then do it," Kyle said without thinking.

When he actually processed what he said, Zach had already cupped Kyle's cheek and was kissing him.

Kyle kissed back immediately, closing his eyes and just cherishing the feeling of Zach's lips on his.

When they pulled apart, realization set in and Kyle's eyes went wide in fear. "I-I—" He felt like he was going to vomit from the stress he was feeling at that moment.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Zach said, grabbing Kyle's hand and lacing their fingers together. "It's okay."

Kyle's breathing was still ragged and he thought he was going to start hyperventilating any second now. Tears were pricking at his eyes and threatening to spill.

"Kyle, Kyle, look at me."

He shook his head.

"Please?" Zach begged.

Kyle gave in and forced himself to open his eyes and look at him. Zach wiped the fallen tears away with his thumb.

"Kyle, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't l-like y-you. I-It's just going to b-backfire and you're going to h-hate me a-and think I'm disgusting and never t-talk to me again—"

Zach cut Kyle off. "Kyle, why do you think I just kissed you? Because I like you, you idiot. I want to be with you."

"I—Really?" Kyle asked, half-expecting him to say no.

"I really do, Kyle. Can you give me a chance to prove it to you?"

"I-I guess…"

Zach leaned over and kissed his forehead, slowly bringing his lips down to Kyle's. Zach tilted Kyle's chin up and connected their lips, kissing slowly and passionately. Zach put his hand on the back of Kyle's neck, making sure that Kyle was comfortable with it. By the looks of it, he was.

They broke apart breathing heavy and uneven. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," Zach breathed.

"I believe you," Kyle whispered. "Me too."

Zach smiled widely. He pecked Kyle's lips before engulfing him in a hug. "I like you," he said, "a lot."

"I also like you a lot," Kyle said, snuggling up against Zach. "But what does this make us?"

"Whatever you want us to be."

"I don't want to think about dating or boyfriends or anything right now. How about happy. Let's just be happy."

"Okay. We can be happy together. I like that idea," he said, gently pressing a kiss to Kyle's head.


End file.
